1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of presenting a schedule, suggesting and performing an action depending on the schedule, a storage medium storing a program for the process performed for the apparatus and the method, a schedule storage medium, and an automatic schedule generation apparatus, and provides a method of presenting a user with information and action according to a scheduling method and the schedule. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technology of applying to a car navigation system, a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC), a PDA (personal digital assistant), a cellular phone, etc. for use in managing a schedule and supporting actions, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional schedule managing method for managing a schedule based on a time axis. In addition, there is an action support system for indicating a schedule on time or before the time when the schedule is carried out by storing the schedule on a schedule note.
In the above mentioned conventional schedule management, a schedule is managed based on time. On the other hand, there is a portable terminal system for notifying whether or not there is an action to be taken by a user by managing a schedule of the user for each place, not based on time (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-113599). In this system, the current positional information about the portable terminal system is obtained, the place-action information in which an action to be taken by a user is entered for each place is referred to, and the user is notified of the action to be taken at each place when he or she approaches or exits the place entered in the information.
However, there have been the following problems with the conventional schedule management system based on the place information such as the above mentioned Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-113599.
(1) There are a number of applications in which it is convenient to be informed of the schedule of a user. However, since a schedule is managed in a data format depending on applications according to the conventional systems, it is difficult for a user to generate schedule data in an external device using, for example, a general-purpose editor, etc., input the generated data into a portable terminal system, and utilize the data. Furthermore, there has been the problem that schedule information cannot be appropriately shared among various applications.
(2) In addition, since the conventional systems manage a schedule in a data format depending on applications, it is difficult to understand the contents of the schedule only by checking a data string representing the schedule, and to centrally manage the schedule data as a database by an information center.
(3) When a conventional device which manages a schedule according to place information arrives at a place entered in advance in place-action information, the device only notifies the user of the existence of an action to be taken at the place, but cannot adjust (specify) the type or the timing of announcement. Furthermore, the device does not have the function of automatically executing a schedule by, for example, transmitting electronic mail.
(4) When a conventional device which manages a schedule according to place information does not arrive at a place entered in advance in place-action information, the device does not notify the user of the existence of an action to be taken at the place. Therefore, the device does not have the function of performing an operation as if it were visiting a place without actually visiting the place and allowing the user to have a virtual experience or a pseudo experience.
(5) In addition, with the conventional device, a schedule is close to an owner of a portable terminal system, and new schedule data such as a common model schedule has not been utilized.
(6) Furthermore, with the conventional device, a schedule is entered as place-action information. Therefore, an owner of a portable terminal system has to input data each time, and the device does not have the function of automatically generating a schedule depending on the action of a user.